When You Get Close To Me
by legallyblained
Summary: Kurt and Rachel come back for Grease and wander in to her office to find Blaine holding Robyn.


"No, Coach Sylvester, I'm flattered, but-"

"Come on, Sunny the Thanksgiving Elf, I've seen the way you look at that pasty boyfriend of yours; don't tell me you're not a _little_ flexible."

"He's not my boyfriend." His voice still cracked when he said it.

"Yeah, I really don't care. Just because I've become a mother doesn't mean I give a rat's ass about the personal lives of your ragtag crew of enablers and homophobes."

Blaine glanced down at the bundle in Sue's arms.

"I was wondering, actually, why you keep bringing her to work-"

Of course she ignored him.

"Now, I know if I get you to do any lifts it'll make everything a little lopsided, and a girl could injure herself if she slips on that shiny brunette bowling alley you call your hair, but I'm sure I could find a place for you somewhere on top of the pyramid. I bet Kitty could throw you twenty feet in the air with one hand. The girl's upper arm strength is borderline terrifying. Don't you miss doing the splits with Porcelina?"

"Coach, I'm pretty sure you just said about eleven offensive things-"

A heavy boy waddled past Sue's office, slushie in hand. Her head flicked around to glare at him.

"What the hell is going on out here? I demanded no fatties within sixty yards of my office!" The boy bumped into a girl of a similar build and the two started smiling and chatting in front of the window. Sue grimaced. "Dear God, and now they have the audacity to be happy? Here," she handed the baby to a startled Blaine. He clutched her to his chest, terrified and confused. "Take her while I deal with these abominations. You two! GET YOUR CHUBBY FORNICATION OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Blaine was vaguely aware of a rampage continuing down the hall, but he couldn't help being distracted by Robyn. He shifted her awkwardly in his arms, scared of dropping or hurting her but amazed by how adorable she was. She gazed up at him with adoration, smiling like nobody had smiled at him for weeks. It was impossible not to smile back as he felt the wiggle of her head in the crook of his elbow. He whispered a dreamy 'hey there, beautiful,' and was about to bend forward to kiss her cheek when he heard two familiar voices making their way towards the office.

"Please, Kurt, just for a second-"

"Rachel, ow, get off my arm! Why would I want to go see the woman who made our lives hell for three ye-"

They both stomped through the door and froze. The only one in the room who wasn't frozen was Robyn, who gurgled and squirmed a little.

"Kurt."

Kurt was silent.

Rachel, unfortunately, wasn't.

"Blaine! Um, hi! We were just coming to see Miss Sylvester; is she here? Well, obviously not. Because you're in here. And she isn't. We'd probably see her if she was here and I can't, unless she's hiding under the desk. Sue?" She bobbed down to peer under the table. "Suuuue? Nope!" She stood up again. Kurt and Blaine were staring at each other in silence, which she felt obliged to fill. "Well, look at us, all together again! And this must be Robyn! Isn't she pretty, Kurt? Kurt?" More silence. Rachel didn't do silence very well. She decided to find some place louder. "You know what? I'm gonna get out of here. Leave you two, so… So I can find Sue. Yep. It was good seeing you, Blaine-" Kurt stopped staring at Blaine just so he could raise an eyebrow pointedly at her. She adorned a more solemn expression. "I mean, no it wasn't. Not at all. No. Bye." She gave Kurt's elbow a squeeze as she darted out, staring at the floor so her blush could be hidden by her hair.

"So. You're Sue's babysitter now?"

"Um. A lot happened in the last thirty seconds. I'm still trying to figure out if Sue was just asking me about our- my sex life, and trying not to drop this."

Kurt's expression softened. It was hard to stay angry and icy when the boy he loved was in front of him holding a baby. But his stomach twisted when he remembered this wasn't a good thing to see now. This was another happy place his brain couldn't go to any more.

"You're doing fine. You…" he swallowed, "You're good with her. I think she likes you."

Robyn whimpered softly and Blaine flinched, trying to manoeuvre her into a more comfortable position.

"Sorry, sweetie, it's okay, just… hold on…"

Kurt snorted. It wasn't fair to punish Robyn for what Blaine had done.

"Here," he cupped the baby's head in his palm, scooping her up so Blaine could get a better hold on her. "You just need to relax a little."

Easier said than done when they were touching for the first time since New York.

"Right," Blaine re-established his grip on the fragile bundle in his arms and she blew what looked like an appreciative spit bubble, "thanks. When did you get so good at this?"

Kurt shrugged.

"I used to babysit my cousin-"

Blaine rolled his eyes, feeling stupid for not guessing.

"Hannah, duh. Of course. Sorry." He looked up from the baby and straight into Kurt's eyes. "Really, Kurt. I'm so sorry."

Kurt's hand moved up to cup Blaine's elbow where the baby was nestled. He nodded slightly, his eyes watering.

"I know. I am too."

"No, Kurt, you don't-"

"Yes, I do-"

"But I was the one-"

"But I should have-"

Their replies got shorter and their breathing got faster as they got closer, surrounding Robyn with warmth. Their foreheads were brushing together and they could each feel the other's breath on their lips. They shivered in sync.

"I missed you so much, Kurt."

Kurt nodded quickly before pressing his lips against Blaine's, catching the corner of his mouth, out of practise, squeezing his bicep and slipping his other hand onto Blaine's waist, kissing him more and more insistently. Despite the strained position and the efforts not to squash the baby, everything came rushing back, the shapes, the heat, the taste, and it was new and old all at once. Maybe it was different, but it was still home. Robyn mewled again and they jumped apart, breathing rushed, both letting out a giggle.

Sue stood in the doorway, arms folded.

"Not your boyfriend, my ass."


End file.
